F A D
by BabyMingA
Summary: Setelah empat tahun berpisah, akhirnya mereka kembali dipertemukan kembali. Dari kecil sudah saling menjahili satu sama lain, dan sekarang... mereka ingin melakukan kejahilan yang 'sesuai umur' mereka. KrisTao/TaoRis. #PandaNetesDay
1. Chapter 1

**20 tahun lalu...**

"HWAAAAA! _Mommy_ Kris mengambil permen ku. HWAAAAA!"

"Gigi Zitao akan bolong kalau makan permen terus."

"Biarkan saja gigi ku bolong. Daripada gigiku tonggos!"

 **.**

 **10 tahun yang lalu...**

"Hahahaha... Kris sudah SMP tapi masih mengompol. HAHAHAHA..."

"Aku tidak mengompol! Itu... air minum yang tumpah."

"Teman-teman Kris mengompol!"

 **.**

 **6 tahun yang lalu...**

"Ya! Jangan menginjak-nginjak kostumku!"

"Aku tidak menginjaknya. Aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Oke, aku menginjaknya. Karena kau jelek kalau pakai kostum itu."

 **.**

 **4 tahun yang lalu...**

"Aku akan kuliah di Canada."

"Aku berharap kau sembelit di dalam pesawat."

 **.**

 **Dan sekarang...**

.

.

.

 **Fad**

 **©BabyMingA**

 **KrisTao**

 **#PandaNetesDay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huang Zitao merapihkan poninya, lalu menatap puas bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin setinggi satu setengah meter itu.

Dia berkedip nakal begitu merasakan semuanya sudah _perfect_. Kecuali kantung matanya yang membuatnya kadang tidak percaya diri. Sempat berfikir untuk operasi plastik saja.

Tubuhnya terbalut dengan _cotton poplin Duke shirt_ seharga empat ratus _dollar_ , dan untuk menangkal dingin dari musim dingin bersuhu minud tiga derajat, dia melapisinya dengan _Suede trench coat_ seharga enam ribu _dollar_. Tentu saja semua itu _brand_ dari GUCCI— favoritnya. Untuk kaki jenjangnya, dia mengenakan _strecth gabardine slim pants_ masih dari _brand_ yang sama.

"Tuan, mobil sudah siap," suara sang _butler_ terdengar dari luar kamarnya.

Zitao mengambil cincin emas berbentuk kepala singanya sebagai aksesoris tambahan. Sekali lagi dia merapihkan rambut hitamnya.

.

.

.

Kris Wu memasuki kantornya. Beberapa karyawan sudah membentuk dua barisan saling menghadap yang rapi untuk menyambutnya. Tapi pandangannya jatuh pada sosok pemuda yang tidak berbaris. Dia berdiri di antara dua barisan para karyawan di ujung sana. Memberikan senyum miring sambil memeluk buket bunga lily putih yang cantik.

Kris menghampirinya.

"Ternyata kau datang?"

Zitao tidak menjawabnya. Dia menyerahkan buket bunga lily putih yang _special_ dia persembahakan untuk 'kawan lama' yang empat tahun tidak berjumpa.

"Lily putih?"

Zitao mengangguk. "Ya. Aku membaca artikel di internet kalau pesawat dari Canada ke Korea jatuh. Ku pikir itu pesawatmu jadi ku belikan bunga itu.

Ah, aku juga berfikir peti matimu yang datang, bukan dirimu."

Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol yang bertugas sebagai sekretaris sementara mereka hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala. Semuanya sudah tahu kalau kedua orang itu adalah musuh bebuyutan dari kecil— orang tua mereka yang mengatakannya sendiri. Tuan Wu mendadak sakit dan memanggil Kris dari Canada untuk kembali ke Korea untuk mengurus induk perusahaan. Yang lebih tidak terduga lagi, ayah Zitao yang memegang lima persen saham di perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan itu, mengutus Zitao untuk membantu Kris.

Padahal Zitao hanya beberapakali mengurusi anak perusahaan ayahnya sendiri dan lebih banyak terjun ke dunia _modeling_. Tapi setiap kali dia mengurusi anak perusahaan yang hampir _failed_ dia selalu berhasil membangkitkannya. Entah cara apa yang dia pakai.

Awalnya Zitao menolak, tapi karena iming-iming uang yang banyak dan GUCCI baru, dia setuju tanpa pikir panjang.

Zitao sampai di depan ruangannya dengan Kris. Dia memandang takjub ukiran di pintu besar berwarna coklat itu. Ukiran bunga lotus yang dikelilingi seekor naga menjadi _point_ utamanya.

"Sehun! Sehun!"

Zitao memanggil Sehun seraya mengeluarkan _smartphone_ terbarunya.

"Foto aku disini!"

Sehun menuruti sang tuan muda. Dia menerima ponsel yang diberikan dan memotret setiap pose yang diperagakan Zitao.

Kris dan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari Zitao yang sedang melakukan pemotretan mendadak di depan pintu. Wajah _emotionless_ itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tuan muda, maklumkan saja Tuan Huang," Chanyeol tahu anak dari tuan besar Wu itu sedang kesal.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kris membuang bunga yang diberikan Zitao dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Menyingkirkan—lebih tepatnya mendorong Zitao hingga jatuh tersungkur di depan Sehun, Kris membuka pintu lalu masuk. Menutupnya dengan kasar sebelum Huang Zitao mengomel.

" _WHAT THE FUCK! WU YIFAN!"_

.

.

.

Huang Zitao setelah memarahi Kris karena sudah mendorongnya hingga terjatuh, akhirnya tenang setelah ditenangkan oleh ancaman Sehun yang akan memberitahu ayahnya kalau dia membuat keributan. Kalau ayahnya sampai tahu dia membuat onar di kantor Paman Wu, bisa-bisa uang dan GUCCInya di batalkan.

"Kau sel—"

"Jangan berisik kalau sedang bekerja," potong Kris datar.

Zitao merasa terhina hari ini.

Pertama dia sudah di dorong hingga terjatuh di depan sekretarisnya sendiri, dan kedua dengan seenaknya pria bermarga Wu memotong ucapannya dengan nada dingin.

Bukan Huang Zitao namanya kalau dia tidak membalas dendam akan penghinaan.

Zitao menaikan kedua kakinya ke atas meja Kris. Menghalangi pemuda yang baru pulang dari Canada tadi malam itu untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan di laptopnya.

Kris menghela nafasnya kasar.

" _Leather lace-up,_ delapan ratus _dollar_ , GUCCI." Kris menoleh ke arah Zitao. "Bisakah kau turunkan kakimu itu? Itu bau."

Zitao melotot. Lagi-lagi dirinya dihina.

"Aku bahkan bisa membeli sepatu itu sepuluh kali lebih banyak, _plus_ pewangi kaki," lanjut Kris.

"YAK!" Zitao menurunkan kakinya, mendekatkan kursinya lebih dekat ke arah Kris. "Kau mengatakan kakiku bau?"

Kris turun dari kursinya. Lalu berjongkok. Dia mendongak ke arah Zitao yang wajahnya memerah.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau itu bau," katanya setenang air.

Zitao memekik saat Kris mencoba membuka sepatunya. Dia menjambak rambut Kris hingga berantakan. Bahkan _pomade_ yang dia pakai luntur ke tangannya.

"Kris hei, bodoh jangan dibuka!"

"Akan ku buktikan kalau kakimu bau."

"Jangan dibuka—"

 **[!]**

Mendadak pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut pendek menatap terkejut pemandangan di hadapannya sampai-sampai dokumen yang ia bawa jatuh ke lantai. Wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Maaf, maafkan saya B-bos," ucapnya tergagap sambil berjongkok memunguti lembaran-lembaran dokumen.

Kris berdiri dengan ekspresi datar _plus_ rambut yang berantakan karena jambakan Zitao. Melihatnya, sang wanita langsung menyimpulkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau pasti berfikir aku melakukan _blowjob_ pada Zitao, yah?" Kris tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang aneh. Membuat Zitao menggebrak mejanya lalu bangkit berdiri. Tapi saat dia berdiri, celana yang ia kenakan meluncur bebas ke bawah.

Zitao melirik tajam Kris. "Kapan kau..."

Wanita itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Iya tadi kami melakukannya. Aku sudah empat tahun tidak bertemu dengannya..."

Mata Zitao melotot. Dia menarik kembali celananya ke atas lalu membenarkannya.

"...jadi aku merindukannya," lanjutnya. "Sayang sekali kau datang, padahal tadi Zitao sudah hampir _klimaks_." Kris memberikan senyum miring sambil melirik Zitao yang sudah tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. "Sebegitunya kah kau merindukan mulutku?"

Kenapa jadi begini?

"Kau ke sini untuk menyerahkan dokumen itu, kan? Langsung saja letakan disini dan silahkan keluar." Zitao merasa lebih baik kalau wanita itu segera keluar daripada pingsan karena _shock._

Menurut pada atasan, dia berlari kecil dan meletakan dokumen itu di meja Zitao.

"Ini... ini laporan dari bagian produksi."

Zitao mengangguk dan mempersilahkan wanita itu pergi.

Pintu tertutup. Sekarang di ruangan besar itu kembali hanya berisi dua orang. Zitao menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi kebesarannya. Berulang kali menghela nafas guna membuang malu. Dia melirik Kris, pria itu hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa. Maka dari itu, aku ingin menaikan level kejahilan ku sesuai dengan usia kita," Kris membuka suara.

Zitao membanting pulpennya ke atas meja. Dia memutar kursinya menghadap Kris yang juga memutar kursi ke arahnya. Zitao melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menatap Kris dengan sengit.

"Baik kalau kau mau seperti itu." Zitao berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekat ke arah Kris. Tanpa diduga, dia mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan sang pemuda Wu. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum sensual.

"Kalau kau ingin kejahilan yang dewasa, kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?"

.

.

.

"Selanjutnya, kita harus membuat sesuatu yang baru."

Sehun dan Chanyeol kompak menutup buku catatan mereka. Lalu keduanya saling berpandangan dengan isyarat, _apa kau yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikan ini?_ Kemudian keduanya menggeleng.

"Aku yang akan mengurus pekerjaan itu," Zitao menjawab cepat.

" _No, no..._ " Kris menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Tidak bisa. Ini perusahaan ayahku dan akan diwariskan kepadaku. Jadi, untuk pekerjaan ini aku yang akan mengurusnya sendiri."

Zitao memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Kau keras kepala, yah? Sudah ku bilang aku saja."

Kris menggebrak mejanya. "Kau yang keras kepala!"

"Baiklah," Zitao memelankan suaranya, "kalau begitu kita ajukan dua proposal pada dewan. Proposal siapa yang akan dipilih, dia yang menang. Jika tidak terpilih..." Zitao menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Kris.

Senyum manis. Tapi kalau kau mengerti arti di balik senyuman itu, maka kau harus membatalkan perjanjian apapun dengan Huang Zitao daripada menanggung sial di akhir.

"Berjalan telanjang ke kantor. Bagaimana?"

Kedua sekretaris menepuk masing-masing kening mereka. Dasar bos gila!

"Kau gila?"

"Kau takut?" sambar Zitao, "kalau kau takut aku akan—"

"Baiklah!" Kris mengulurkan tangannya, " _deal!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuos...**

 **#oke ini ff buat #pandanetesday**

 **Untuk La verite, mungkin akan gue apus T...T kalaupun ada yang mau lanjutin mangga lanjutin sendiri, tapi lepas sebagai ff event. Wkwk :v**

 **Ini diusahakan update besok, kalau gak besoknya lagi, kalau nggak... yang gagal** **/crying in jappanesse/**

 **BODO AH BETE MASA SAMA BOLAY MAU AJA DICIUM OM OM. PENGEN PEMES ITU OM OM. AAAAAAAA~~**

 **Gue mau buat ini ff rated-m. BDSMxRAPExTentacles... tapi boong.**

 **Kalau lagi 'anu' yah gue jadikan chap depan jadi rated-M.**

 **Yasudahlah, babay...**

 **#btw, ini ff serasa promote brand yah hmm *(-_-)***

 **Wo ai ni~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated : T+**

 **A/n Fad itu artinya jahil dalam B. Inggris. Mirip id Om Fris judulnya** **ㅡ** **katanya~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris menjatuhkan tubunya ke kursi. Dia mendesah melampiaskan frustasi. Puluhan lembar _design_ berserakan di meja kerjanya, hasil jerih payahnya selama semalaman suntuk. Cukup satu _design_ saja untuk dimasukan ke dalam proposal besok. Cukup satu, tetapi yang dia dapatkan hanyalah coretan tangan anak TK.

Melirik ke sebelah kirinya, sang _rival_ terlihat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Pemuda Huang itu nampak santai, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan kalau dia sedang terbebani dengan pekerjaan.

"Kau benar-benar frustasi dengan proposal mu, yah?" Zitao mendadak menoleh pada Kris yang masih melihat ke arahnya.

Ia mengambil selembar kertas yang sudah bergambar di mejanya dan memberikannya pada Kris. "Kau mau? Ini _design_ ku yang gagal."

Kris meliriknya lalu bergedik ngeri.

Kalau yang ditawarkan padanya _design_ yang gagal, bagaimana yang dimasukan ke dalam proposal?

"Proposal mu…"

"Oh, itu… aku sedang menyuruh Sehun untuk menyuntingnya. Sudah ku selesaikan tadi malam."

"Apa?"

Kris terkejutnya. Itu cukup lucu bagi Zitao sampai-sampai pemuda asal Qingdao itu terkikik geli.

"Kau terkejut?"

Kris berdeham. "Untuk apa aku terkejut? Pekerjaanmu hanya akan menjadi pekerjaan yang asal-asalan."

Zitao menghampiri meja Kris. Mendecak begitu melihat kertas-kertas berserakan disana. Ia mengambil salah satunya, memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi meremehkan. Lengkap dengan senyum miringnya.

"Yifan, ini gambarmu?" dia mengibas-ngibaskannya di hadapan wajah Kris.

"Jangan panggil aku Yifan," Kris mendesis.

Zitao mendudukan pantatnya di atas meja Kris. "Waktu dulu, aku boleh memanggilmu Wu Yifan?" memasang wajah polosnya.

"Hanya saat di depan orang tua masing-masing saja. Lagipula itu dulu."

Zitao tidak mengiharukan kalimat Kris. Dia memeletkan lidahnya sambil bersidekap. "Wu Yifan tukang ngompol."

"Wu Yifan tonggos."

"Wu Yifan jelek."

"Wu Yifan mes—"

 **[!]**

Zitao merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Sempat beberapa detik nafasnya tertahan akibat aksi tiba-tiba Kris. Kerah bajunya ditarik dan Kris menempelkan bibir mereka. Zitao terbelalak lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tak ada yang lebih selain menempelkan, sampai Kris akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menarik pipi kanan Zitao yang gembil.

"Aw!" Zitao merintih tapi pria Wu itu sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskannya. "Lepaskan Wu Yi—"

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan itu, maka bibirmu akan bengkak."

Zitao menepis tangan Kris lalu menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan brutal. "Sialan! Brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau menempelkan bibir hinamu di bibir seorang perawan seperti ku!"

"Ya! Aduh! Aduh! Lepaskan, aduh!"

.

.

.

.

Saat Sehun dan Chanyeol datang di saat yang bersamaan, keadaan benar-benar buruk. Rambut Kris yang biasanya rapih, kini sudah tidak jelas betuknya. Seperti habis kesetrum— bathin Chanyeol. Beda halnya dengan Kris, di meja Zitao penuh dengan tisu-tisu bekas. Dia sedang mengelap bibirnya dengan brutal. Sehun menatapnya prihatin.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin keluar," ucap Kris setelah menyelasikan sisiran terakhir pada rambut pirangnya. Ia keluar terlebih dahulu dari ruangan.

Chanyeol mendesah. Ia membereskan meja Kris terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya mengikuti sang tuan muda keluar dari ruangan.

Huang Zitao melirik sang sekretris setelah memastikan dua pria tinggi itu keluar. Zitao melempar tissue di tangannya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Oh Sehun, dia menciumku! AAAAAHHH!~"

"Zitao, _calm down_. Itu hanya ciuman, _okay_? Lebih baik kau membiarkannya daripada merusak bibirmu dengan mengelapnya dengan kasar." Sehun mencoba menenangkan Zitao.

"Tapi… tapi… aku belum siap."

"Memangnya kalau kau siap apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Zitao menangkup kedua pipinya. "Mungkin aku akan mengulum bibirnya!"

Sehun terkikik. "Kalian bisa berakhir di ranjang."

"Aku mau itu!" Zitao berapi-api. "Aku mau berakhir di ranjang kalau itu bersama Kris."

Oh Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala Zitao dengan lembut. "Dasar!" lalu dia menoyor kepala pemuda panda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Zitao melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Dilihatnya Kris sedang sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja sementara Chanyeol mempersiapkan presentasinya. Zitao menyuruh Sehun untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikannya, Tuan Wu?" Zitao berkata dengan nada meremehkan. Dia meletakan dokumennya di atas meja sebelah Kris. "Kau seperti kurang tidur."

Kris menoleh pada Zitao sekilas, lalu kembali sibuk dengan lembaran kertasnya.

"Ku dengar ayah mu menambah sahamnya di sini. Apa untuk memenangkan proposal kali ini? Kau merajuk padanya?" Kris berbicara tanpa menoleh.

"Apa? Menambah saham? Kapan? Berapa?... dan kenapa?"

Kris menoleh, "Ya. Aku mendengarnya semalam, tapi aku tdiak tau kapan. Saham dia di perusahaan ini berarti totalnya dua puluh persen, dan… untuk alasannya mungkin kau yang minta."

Zitao menggeleng. "Tidak, ini bukan kemauanku."

Kris menggedikan bahunya.

Satu persatu para dewan direksi datang. Termasuk Huang Changming, ayah dari Huang Zitao. Tidak langsung duduk pria setengah abad lebih itu menghampiri Kris dan Zitao yang duduk bersebelahan. Senyum penuh wibawa terlukis di wajahnya yang penuh charisma.

"Tuan Huang."

Kris bangkir dari kursinya. Mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dan dibalas oleh Huang Changming.

"Bagaimana bekerja sama dengan anakku, Yifan?"

Kris melirik Zitao yang sedang melotot. Mengisyaratkan kalau Kris harus menjawabnya sebaik mungkin. Menanggapinya dia hanya tersenyum miring pada Huang muda.

"Dia masih harus belajar lagi sebenarnya. Tapi tidak apa, dia cukup baiik, kok. Buktinya, dia berani bersaing proposal denganku."

"Hahaha…" Changming menepuk-nepuk pundak putranya, "dia itu sebenarnya anak yang manja. Kau tau, kan? Tapi hebatnya dia selalu bisa membangun lagi anak perusahaan ku yang hamper _failed_."

Zitao meringis.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan memihak pada anak ku untuk persaingan proposal kalian. Aku memilih yang terbaik. Meskipun aku berharap itu anak ku. Soalnya, dia menyelesaikan proposalnya sampai tidak—"

Zitao mencubit perut Changming, sehingga pria itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Zitao melotot. Kris yang berada di depan mereka hanya menatap bingung seraya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Lebih baik Ayah duduk. Rapat sudah mau dimulai."

.

.

.

.

.

"…Saya memikirkan untuk konsep hotel bergaya Eropa. Jadi Eropa di Seoul. Maksudku, kita membangun hotel dimana para pelanggan merasakan kalau mereka benar-benar sedang berlibur ke Eropa. Bukan di Seoul.

Fasilitas bintang lima, pelayanan yang professional, kenyamanan yang luar biasa, suasana yang benar-benar dimiripkan dengan Eropa…"

Zitao merasakan kalau presentasinya kali ini benar-benar menganggumkan. Semua orang memperhatikannya dengan serius. Bahkan sang rival hanya mampu terdiam sambil menopang dagu.

"Terima kasih."

Dia mengakhirinya dengan senyum menawan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zitao melemparkan proposalnya ke atas meja kerjanya. Dia mendudukan dirinya di kursi kebesarannya. Sehun di sebelahnya tidak bisa berkomentar atau melakukan apapun. Pasalnya, Zitao sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk.

Proposalnya kalah dengan proposal milik Kris Wu.

"Sial!" dia menggeram. "Darimana dia bisa dapat ide sebagus itu? Bukankah dia frustasi kemarin? Lalu kenapa…"

" _Kami sepakat menerima proposal dari Tuan Kris Wu. Tapi itu bukan berarti proposal Anda buruk Zitao-_ ssi. _Hanya saja, konsep yang diberikan beliau itu benar-benar matang. Dia memikirkan semua kalangan masyarakat. Tidak hanya dari kalangan atas saja._

 _Dan… konsepnya juga memikirkan para masyarakat pekerja yang butuh ketenangan yang dirindukan, tidak hanya para wisatawan yang datang hanya untuk berlibur."_

 _Zitao hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Berusaha tegar padahal dia ingin sekali cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini. Berlari ke ruangannya, membereskan barang-barangnya dan tidak pernah datang ke tempat ini lagi._

Zitao membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja. Tidak kencang-kencang karena dia tahu itu rasanya sakit. Setidaknya kekesalannya sedikit berkurang.

"Zi, jangan lukai dirimu," pinta Sehun.

Zitao mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap lirih sosok Oh Sehun di hadapannya. "Kau… bisa bayangkan aku telanjang ke kantor. Huang Zitao yang seorang model terkenal ini…" mata Zitao berkaca-kaca hanya membayangkannya saja.

"Lagipula Kris tidak akan senekat itu, kan?" Sehun mencoba menenangkan Zitao.

"Kata siapa aku tidak akan senekat itu?"

Tiba-tiba suara Kris terdengar di ruangan. Zitao dan Sehun kompak menoleh ke arah pintu. Disana berdiri Kris dan sekretarisnya. Kris Wu sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada pemuda Huang yang sedang terpuruk itu.

"Besok, kau dari rumah hanya pakai _bathrobe_ saja, _okay_? Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah. Jarang-jarang aku menjemput seseorang yang merepotkan." Kris memberikan sebuah _wink_.

Zitao menatapnya horror. "Tidak mau!"

"Kau serius tidak mau?"

Zitao mengangguk. Ia melirik Sehun berharap menyelamatkannya dari ini semua. Sehun hanya membalasanya dengan gelengan.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau." Kris menghampiri Zitao lalu duduk di atas meja kerjanya. "Tapi kau _blowjob_ aku sekarang di depan Chanyeol dan Sehun."

 **Uhuk!**

 **Uhuk!**

Zitao tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan frontal Kris. Dia mendongak melihat wajah Kris yang menunduk ke arahnya. Wajah laki-laki itu serius meskipun ada senyum miring disana.

"Pilih yang mana? Kalau kau memilih telanjang besok ke kantor _that's fine_. Semua orang akan melihat tubuh seorang Huang Zitao tanpa busana mahalnya. Sekarang, kau hanya perlu mengemut, mengulum, memanjakan penis ku di hadapan dua orang saja."

Kris menekan-nekan lembut bibir bawah Zitao dengan ibu jarinya. "Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau hanya minta _blowjob_. Tergantung permainanmu. Kalau mengecewakan, berarti aku akan menyodok—"

"Aku akan telanjang besok!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol membelalakan matanya sementara Kris menampilkan senyum kepuasannya. Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Zitao dengan lembut.

"Kenapa?"

Zitao menatap Kris dengan kesal. "Karena aku tidak sudi memasukan penis menjijikanmu ke mulutku!" ucapnya sengit.

" _Okay. Deal_!"

Saat Kris sedang tidak melihat ke arah Zitao, Sehun dan pemuda panda itu saling bertatapan. Dengan wajah memelasnya, Zitao meminta tolong tanpa mengucapkan sebuah kalimatpun pada Sehun.

 _Aku sebenarnya ingin opsi yang kedua WU YIFAN!_

Tapi bagaimanapun dia gengsi dan ada sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao tidak pernah berfikir kalau Kris akan sangat bersemangat seperti ini. Pria itu datang dari jam setengah enam pagi. Bahkan ssebelum jam weker Zitao berbunyi.

Dia sudah memperlambat mandinya. Yang biasanya satu jam menjadi satu jam empat puluh menit; berharap pria pirang itu lelah menunggu dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu Zitao bisa kabur.

Sayangnya Kris adalah orang yang setia menunggunya selama apapun.

"Sial."

Dia mengencangkan ikatan _bathrobe_ nya. Ya, sesuai kata Kris kemarin, dia harus mengenakan _bathrobe_.

.

.

.

Pelayan-pelayan di rumahnya hanya menatap tuan muda mereka heran dengan pipi yang bersemu. Mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka hanya untuk melihat sang tuan muda berjalan melewati mereka dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Ini memalukan Kris, sungguh."

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis. "Bukannya kau yang membuat perjanjian?"

"Itu karena aku yakin aku menang!"

"Jangan terlalu yakin, _Dear_. Kau terkena senjatamu sendiri, kan?"

Kris membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Zitao.

Setelah menutup pintu, giiliran dirinya yang masuk dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Sebelum berangkat pakai ini," Kris memberikan sebuah dasi berwwrana hitam pada Zitao. "Tutup matamu dan jangan mengintip."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Pakai saja."

Tak ingin berdebat, Zitao menurut. Dia memakai dasi itu untuk menutu matanya dibantu dengan Kris.

"Oke, kita berangkat!"

.

.

.

.

"Kita dimana?" tanya Zitao. dia merasakan ada yang aneh disini. Setelah turun dari mobil Kris tidak membiarkannya melepaskan penutup matanya. Pemuda pirang itu menuntunnya berjalan.

Ini terlalu sepi untuk sebuah kantor dengan tiga ratus orang lebih yang bekerja di dalamnya. Lagipula aromanya terlalu berbeda.

"Ini dimana? Jawab aku!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Zitao bisa mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka lalu setelah Kris menariknya beberapa langkah ada bunyi pintu dikunci.

"Jawabㅡ"

"Sekarang, buka bathrobe mu."

Meneguk salivanya, "apa?"

"Perjanjian hari ini kau akan telanjang, kan?" nada suara Kris mendingin.

"Jawab aku dulu kita dimana?!"

"Kau yang buka atau aku yang buka?"

Kris meletakan tangannya di pundak Zitao. Membuat pemuda bermata panda itu bergedik ngeri.

"O-okay..." dia menyingkirkan tangan Kris, "aku saja, 'kay?"

Zitao menarik tali bathrobenya secara perlahan. Dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang rivalnya itu sedang mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya ke lantai tidak sabar ingin melihat tubuhnya.

Begitu simpul talinya terlepas, gerakan Zitao sempat terhenti seperti ragu-ragu. Tapi mendengar dehaman Kris, dia melanjutkannya. Melepaskan bathrobenya secara perlahan-lahan dan merasakan udara dingin dari AC menyapa langsung kulitnya.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk telanjang, kan? Kenapa memakai celana dalam?" Kris melantunkan nada kecewa.

Zitao mendengus. Dia mengarahkan tangannya ke celana dalam berniat untuk membukanya. Tapi Kris menahan tangannya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Buka dulu saja penutup matamu."

Ia menurut dan membuka penutup matanya. Awalnya semua tampak buram, lalu perlahan-lahan mulai fokus. Kris berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum 'sok' tampannya.

Zitao mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ini bukan kantor. Ini lebih mirip sebuah kamar dengan ranjang king size di belakangnya sebagai penjelas kalau ini adalah kamar.

"Ini..." Dia tiba-tiba terbelalak. Zitao buru-buru mengambil bathrobenya yang tergeletak di lantai, tapi dengan cepat Kris mendorongnya dengan kasar ke atas kasur di belakangnya.

"Kau!"

"Apa?"

Zitao mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya tapi Kris menahan tubuhnya.

"Sampai kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak aku akan benar-benar membencimu," jeda beberapa detik, "aku lebih memilih untuk telanjang di kantor daripada diㅡ "

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan banyak orang memandangi tubuhmu Zi," ucapnya seduktif.

"Kris...!"

Kris mengecup bibir Zitao. Memberikan kecupan ringan lalu berubah menjadi menuntut. Tangannya menurunkan celana dalam Zitao.

Bibir Kris bergerak turun. Memberikan kecupan yang menggelitik di setiap inch tubuh pemuda yang selalu menjadi teman bertengkarnya itu.

"Nnnh..." satu desahan lolos begitu Kris memasukan kesejatian Zitao ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau...suka?"

Zitao menggeleng mengisyaratkan kata 'tidak'.

Kris tersenyum tipis. Dia melanjutkannya. Dengan lidahnya yang sudah ahli, dia menjilati penis yang setengah ereksi itu.

"Akh!" Zitao memekik tertahan tatkala Kris menggigiti penisnya sedangkan tangan besar lelaki itu memijat bola kembarnya. "Ku mohon hentikan Kris..."

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao bisa merasakan sperma Kris memenuhi rektumnya. Rasa hangat menjalarinya untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya tubuhnya dan pemuda di atasnya melemas.

Nafas keduanya memburu. Mereka saling bertatapan sembari mengatur nafas masing-masing. Zitao menatap Kris dengan tatapan bencinya, Kris tahu itu.

"Aku me..."

"Aku membencimu Kris!" Zitao mendorong tubuh Kris. "Benar-benar membencimu!"

Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dengan menahan rasa perih yang luar biasa di lubangnya.

"Kau brengsek!"

"Zitao dengarkan aku dulu." Kris mencoba meraih pipi Zitao tapi dengan cepat pemuda panda itu menyingkirkan tangannya.

Zitao bangkit berdiri. Memungut celana dalam dan bathrobenya dengan kepayahan. Kris hanya mampu melihatnya saja.

"Kejahilanmu kali ini tidak lucu!" ia memakai pakaian seadanya itu. "Aku berharap aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi Wu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan.

Sejak peristiwa 'itu' Zitao tidak lagi datang ke kantor ataupun menunjukan batang hidungnya lagi di depan Kris. Awalnya Kris berpikir positif. Mungkin Zitao masih kelelahan atau kesakitan jadi tidak ke kantor. Tapi setelah empat hari kemudian, Oh Sehun tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah menahan amarah dan tanpa berkata apa-apa membereskan meja Zitao dan membawa beberapa barang penting. Pertanyaan Kris dia acuhkan seolah hanya angin lalu.

Chanyeol menatap sang tuan muda dengan tatapan cemas sekaligus prihatin. Ini sudah empat gelas Absinthe yang sudah dihabiskannya bahkan pemuda Wu itu sudah setengah mabuk, tapi tak ada niat untuk menghentikan minum-minumnya.

Chanyeol jadi ragu untuk memberikan sesuatu di dalam jasnya saat ini mengingat kondisi atasannya itu.

"Kalau Anda menuang lagi, maka Saya tidak akan memberikan sesuatu yang penting." Chanyeol akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kris meliriknya dengan mata yang sayu. "A-ad apa, hmmm?"

Pusing mendadak menyerangnya begitu aroma alkohol dari mulut masuk ke indra penciumannya.

Dengan ragu, dia mengeluarkan sesiatu dari saku jasnya. Ia memberikannya pada Kris. Kris mengamati benda itu.

Sebuah undangan acara pertunangan Huang Zitao dan Oh Sehun.

"Oh ini..." Kris mengangguk. Dia sekali lagi membacanya dan seketika itu juga dia bangkit dari kursinya secara mendadak dengan ekspresi wajah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Huang Zitao yang itu?" pertanyaan Kris terdengar sangat bodoh bagi Chanyeol. "Ini juga Oh Sehun yang itu?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Mendadak tubuh Kris melemas hingga dia mendudukan tubuhnya kembali. Tatapannya berubah kosong.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat tatapan tak berdaya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zitao menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang itu. Tapi begitu mengetahui yang dicarinya tidak terlihat, dia hanya mampu menghela nafasnya.

Sehun menepuk pundak Zitao, sedikit mengaggetkan pemuda itu. Dia tahu siapa yang Zitao cari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris Wu itu.

"Dia tidak datang, Hun," ucapnya penuh kecewa.

"Tidak, dia akan datang." Sehun mencoba memberikan semangat. "Perjuanganmu tidak akan sia-sia, kok."

Kepala keluarga dari Huang maju ke podium dan memberikan beberapa kata sambutan. Itu berarti acara pertunangannya sudah dimulai. Zitao dan Sehun naik ke panggung kecil sehingga semua orang bisa melihat mereka.

Seorang wanita datang membawa sepasang cincin yang disimpan di dalam kotak beludru berwarna merah. Zitao melirik Sehun sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Sehun mengambil salah satu cincin lalu Zitao memberikan tangannya pada Sehun. Sehun memposisikan cincinnya danㅡ

"TUNGGU!"

Gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti. Pemuda albino itu tersenyum lega sementara Zitao menghela nafasnya.

Semua yang berada di ruangan kompak menengok ke sumber suara. Seorang pria pirang dengan rambut berantakan, kancing kemeja yang salah dimasukan lubangnya, dan dasi yang hanya digantungkan saja.

Zitao menatapnya miris. Lelaki itu benar-benar berantakan.

"Tunggu, tunggu jangan dimasukan dulu cincinnya." Kris mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna putih dan menunjukannya pada Zitao. "Ini pakai cincin ini saja." Tanpa disuruh dia naik dan menggeser posisi Sehun di hadapan Zitao.

Dia mengambil cincin dari kotak yang dibawanya dan memasangkannya pada jari Zitao.

"Nah!"

Suasana hening.

Semuanya tampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Kris Wu tiba-tiba datang dan memasangkan cincin pada jari Zitao. Bukankah yang akan bertunangan itu adalah Oh Sehun dan Huang Zitao. Lalu ini?

"Oke, aku tahu ini gila. Ini pertunanganmu dengan Sehun, tapi aku yang memasangkan cincin di jarimu. Kau tahu kenapa?" jeda untuk Kris mengambil nafas dan memperhatikan para tamu, "karena aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang memasangkan cincin di jarimu.

Bukan berarti aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Sehun memasangkan cincin itu."

Kris bertemu pandang dengan Zitao yang menatapnya datar. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku mencintai Huang Zitao."

Zitao rasanya ingin berteriak lalu melompat ke pelukan Kris. Tapi tidak, jangan dilakukan sekarang.

"Begitu aku membaca undanganmu empat hari yang lalu, aku cepat-cepat memesan cincin. Tapi karena mendadak, hanya cincin untukmu yang sudah jadi. Aku akan menyusul." Kris kembali bersuara. Nadanya terdengar miris seperti orang putus asa.

"HAHAHAHA..." tawa Zitao keluar. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa bahagianya sampai-sampai setitik air mata keluar. Kris menatapnya miris.

"Kris..." Sehun menjulurkan kotak cincin berwarna merah pada Zitao. "Pasangkan ini Zitao."

Zitao menerimanya dengan senyuman manis. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia meraih jari Kris dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Kris.

Pas!

Kris mengerenyit bingung.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya kikuk.

Sehun tersenyum. "Bukankah ini hari pertunanganmu dengan Zitao? Pertunangan tidak akan sah hanya dengan satu saja yang memakai cincin." Sehun berucap kalem.

Para tamu hanya bisa terdiam dengan apa yang sedang mereka saksikan ini.

Jadi siapa yang bertunangan dengan Huang Zitao?

"Hahahaha..." kali ini tawa berat terdengar dari Tuan Huang. "Ya ampun anak muda..."

"Ini... ini sebenarnya pertunangan ku dengan Wu Yifan. Bukan dengan Oh Sehun. Mohon maaf untuk para tamu yang kebingungan. Hehehe..." Zitao memberikan peace sign. Ia lalu menoleh pada Kris. "Kau pasti bingung juga, kan? Nanti akan ku jelaskan."

Zitao melirik Sehun sambil tersenyum dan kembali melirik Kris.

"Tapi sekarang, aku ingin mengatakan, aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku ingin mengetahui kalau kau mencintaiku atau tidak."

"Aku merindukanmu Bodoh selama empat tahun. Maka dari itu aku menyambutmu di kantor dan menjadi teman kerjamu."

"Ini semua sudah diatur. Aku bekerja sama dengan ayahku, ayahmu, keluarga kita, bahkan sekretaris kita juga. Pembuatan proposal, penambahan sahamㅡ karena ayah berfikir ayahmu calon besan, jadi dia ingin mempererat hubungan bisnis juga."

Kris mengerjapkan matanya mendengar penjelasan panjang Zitao. Kali ini mereka berada di kamar Zitao di lantai dua. Acara sudah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu.

"Tapi ada satu hal di luar rencana. Waktu kau memperkosa ku ituㅡ eh, itu bukan memperkosa karena aku sebenarnya juga menikmatinya." Zitao menunjukan wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan pada Kris.

"Aku tidak ingin menolak waktu itu. Tapi, kalau aku menolak, semua akan gagal dan akan berakhir garing. Maka dari itu, aku berpura-pura marah dan berhenti kerja demi bisa menjahilimu terus.

Erghh... aku benar-benar merindukanmu dua bulan ini."

"Tapi melihat kau datang di acara pertunangan dengan kacau seperti ini, rasanya aku ingin menolakmu karena malu."

Kris hanya mampu terdiam mencerna rangkaian kalimat yang dirangkai Zitao dengan apik.

Jadi dirinya masuk ke dalam jebakan. Zitao dan persengkokolannya melakukan ini semua hanya untuk mencari tahu cinta Kris pada Zitao ditambah menjahili dirinya.

"Shit!" Kris mengusak wajahnya. "Aku sampai kehilangan harga diriku kau tahu?!"

"Katanya kau ingin kejahilan yang sesuai umurkan? Aku mewujudkannya." Dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah Zitao tetap melebarkan senyum manis penuh sejuta artinya.

"Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu," lanjut Zitao pelan.

Kris merasakan desiran halus di tubuhnya ketika Zitao mengucapkan kalimat itu. Maka dari itu, dia tersenyum. Menangkus pipi gembil Zitao dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak... aku merasa ingin terus menjahilimu dan mendapatkan perhatianmu." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Memandangi wajah itu dari jarak yang lebih dekat. "Kalau kau?"

Zitao mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris.

"Sejak aku mulai bersaing kejahilan darimu untuk merespondmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-FIN-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _#well, akhirnya FFevent ini kelar(╯□╰) Mengetiknya dalam kondisi kurang fit jadi maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan di hati para reader kesayangan Budhenya Zitao ini. Huhu(╥_╥) alur kecepatan? Adegan NC dipotong? Maaf. Kejar deadline sama tugas sekolah_ _｡_ _(′_ _︿‵｡_ _) pokoknya maafkan saya. Okay...(*^▽^*)_

 _Muaachhhhh. Salam ketjhup basah. WO AI NIMEN_ _ヽ_ _(´▽_ _)/_ _ヽ_ _(´▽_ _)/_

 _._

 _._

 _12:09PM_


End file.
